Rachet/BackgroundTrivia
Lore Zwergen kind wasn't always associated with relentless and barbaric rushing into battle going for as many kills as possible, well, not in the local bar at least. They rarely participated in any actual battles, their role was reduced to providing arms and equipement for armies of other races, or inventing new ones. Nonetheless, despite a total majority of community accepting this turn of events, there was always the black sheep in the family. Rachet was one of the Zwergs who disagreed with how his people are treated. He really wanted to obtain both political and military independancy for his kind, in any concievable way. Break any contact with the Empire, keep the technology for yourself, establish an army, do anything to show the humans that they can handle themselves. Obviously any of his ideas got rejected by both the former goverment and the folk, always due to the same argument: "We were made this way, our physique won't let us to do any of these, we'll always need to be backed up by someone else, end of story". Everything changed when the news of the Duskbringer attack upon the empire spread across the whole Magnifide. A group of Zwergen engineers, including Rachet, were sent to the empire territory to establish makeshift workshops and provide weapons for all the soldiers. Once they reached their destination, Rachet decided to use the situation to his advantage. During the breaks, he decided to spend his free time on thinking how he could join the battle and wipe the Duskbringer away. And so, that's how the project of his mechanized suit came to mind, he used all the spare, usable resources to make his dreams come true. All the spare time he had, dedicated to his warfare masterpiece, to show everyone that he had found a way for his people to fight back, and to show that they were all wrong. On one unlucky night, when Rachet's prototype wasn't complete yet, all of the crew realised that the demons broke through their defences, and attacked the workshop. Rachet knew that it wasn't the time yet, but he knew that he had to do something. He quickly put the suit on, and rushed into the battle. Despite the overwhelming odds, he managed to single handedly fight off the enemies and save his co-workers. Once it became quiet, Rachet left the workshop to investigate what actually happened, he saw the signs indicating that something bigger was going one somewhere else. He decided to follow the footsteps of the demons, which later on led him to the Prime Gate. All he could saw was carnage and massacre, Veterans and Duskbringer, fighting each other until the other one drops dead, none of them holding back. Rachet knew that he would never regret his decision. "Everyone was born to do great things, I was born to show Zwergen the meaning of those words." - ''Rachet Changelog **Cooldown increased from to '07/08/2015' *Switched ability slots of and '20/11/2015' * **Stored damage is now capped at '07/08/2015' * **No longers heal Rachet for 10% of the damage he deals while channeling '09/07/2015' **Base agility increased from 12 to 16 **Movement speed reduced from 310 to 305 **Now has scaling magic resistance ** ***Replaced with : Rachet stores 30% of the damage he takes from enemy heroes, causing his next basic attack against one to release it all as magic damage. ** ***Health cost per second changed from to ** ***Renamed to ***Is now an instant aoe around Rachet rather than an attack modifier ***Area of effect increased from 200 to 300 ***Damage rescaled from % of Rachet's max health)}} to ***No longer deals double damage to minions and monsters ** replaced with ***Rachet throws a grenade at the target location that explodes seconds after landing, dealing magic damage to enemies in a 250 radius area and stunning them for seconds ( for minions and neutral monsters). ***625 range *** mana cost *** cooldown ** ***Damage no longer needs to ramp up '06/06/2015' * **Movement speed reduced from % to % * **Damage reflection against non-heroes reduced from % to % '''07/11/2014' * **Movement speed increased from % to % * **Damage reflection against heroes increased from % to % **Damage reflection against non-heroes increased from % to % 26/10/2014 *Strength per level increased from to * **Now deal increased damage to big neutral monsters too **Attack window reduced from 4 to 2 **Cooldown reduced from to * **Damage reflection against heroes increased from % to % **Damage reflection against non-heroes increased from % to % 13/10/2014 *Added }} Replaced Abilities pure damage and ministunning his killer. }} }} Rachet empowers his next attack within 2 seconds to deal bonus magic damage and slows the target for 2 seconds as well as enemies within 200 range of the target. Minions and neutral monsters takes doubled damage. |leveling = % of Rachet's max health)}} % of Rachet's max health)}} % |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} }} Rachet gains bonus armor and magic resistance and reflects back part of the post reduction damage he takes to the source. Damage reflected is increased by 200% against non-heroes. |leveling = % % % }} }} Trivia *Rachet's fun name is Clank. *Rachet's primary attribute isn't his highest, he shares that trait with before level 11 and .